


Dark & Light

by orb01



Category: MIS - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orb01/pseuds/orb01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- ฟิคนี้เราแต่งไว้นานมากแล้วจนจำไม่ได้.. ถ้าพี่ปอยไม่ทักก็คงลืมไปแล้ว<br/>- ตอนนั้นไม่กล้าลงเพราะมันติสแตกมาก คือแต่ละตอนมันสั้นมากและเว้นบรรทัดเยอะ<br/>- บวกกับต้องมีข้อมูลทาง S กับ M ส่วนนึงถึงจะอ่านรู้เรื่อง แต่เราจะใส่ Notes ไว้ตอนท้ายคอยอธิบายละกัน--<br/>ปล. ชื่อฟิคเบียวโคตร...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- ฟิคนี้เราแต่งไว้นานมากแล้วจนจำไม่ได้.. ถ้าพี่ปอยไม่ทักก็คงลืมไปแล้ว  
> \- ตอนนั้นไม่กล้าลงเพราะมันติสแตกมาก คือแต่ละตอนมันสั้นมากและเว้นบรรทัดเยอะ  
> \- บวกกับต้องมีข้อมูลทาง S กับ M ส่วนนึงถึงจะอ่านรู้เรื่อง แต่เราจะใส่ Notes ไว้ตอนท้ายคอยอธิบายละกัน--  
> ปล. ชื่อฟิคเบียวโคตร...

 

 

**มืด**

 

ผมไม่กลัวความมืด

 

แต่ผมกลัวการที่ผมมองไม่เห็นในความมืด

ตาบอด

เสียงแปลกๆ

 

น่ากลัว

น่ากลัว

น่ากลัว

อึดอัด

อึดอัด

อึดอัด

สกปรก

สกปรก

สกปรก

 

ผมไม่ชอบเลย..

แต่ความมืดทำให้พวกเราเล่นอะไรได้ตามใจชอบ

โดยที่เขาไม่เห็น

  
  


 

**สว่่าง**

 

มันสว่างเกินไป

 

มันทำให้เขาเห็นชัดเกินไปว่าพวกเราทำอะไรกัน

พวกเราเล่นอะไรไม่ได้

ได้แต่ทำตามคำสั่ง

คำสั่ง

คำสั่ง

คำสั่ง

ลงโทษ

ลงโทษ

ลงโทษ

ความเจ็บ

ความเจ็บ

ความเจ็บ

 

ผมไม่ชอบเลย..

แต่ความสว่างทำให้เห็นความจริง

ความจริงที่เราต้องตื่นมาเจอทุกวัน

มันก็สนุกดี

ในบางที

 

ไม่สนุก

ในบางที

 

ผมภาวนาว่าเด็กคนต่อไปที่จะหายไปจากกลุ่มจะเป็นผม

ได้โปรด เป็นผมสักที

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- เจ เป็นเด็กที่ตระกูลเซอร์ฮฺวาเก็บมารวมกับเด็กคนอื่นๆเพื่อฝึกเป็นนักฆ่า


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**มืด**

 

ผมเริ่มคุ้นชินกับมัน

 

ความมืดมีอะไรมากกว่าที่ผมคิด

ไม่ใช่แค่ตอนกลางคืนที่จะมีความมืดได้

 

เด็กบางคนถูกความมืดครอบงำ

เขาว่ากันแบบนั้น

 

เด็กพวกนั้นน่ากลัว

คนส่วนใหญ่กลัว

ผมก็ด้วย

 

เด็กพวกนั้นชอบกร่างในที่สว่าง

ทำให้เด็กอย่างผมต้องหลบอยู่ในความมืด

แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอก

เพราะผมเริ่มสนิทกับความมืดแล้ว

 

เราอาจเป็นเพื่อนกันได้

ถ้าผมอยู่กับมันนานกว่านี้

  


 

 

**สว่าง**

 

ไม่ได้มีแค่ตอนกลางวัน

ผมมักจะมองแสงสีส้มรูปทรงหน้าต่างจากปราสาทใหญ่นั่น

คิดถึงความหรูหราโอ่อ่าข้างใน

เตียงคงจะนุ่มน่าดู

หรือไม่พื้นก็อาจจะนุ่มกว่าทีๆผมต้องนอนอยู่ทุกวันนี้

 

ไม่คิดเปล่า

ผมลอบหนีออกไปตอนกลางคืน

ตรงไปยังแสงสว่างนั่น

ไม่มีใครกล้าทำแบบนี้แน่ ผมมั่นใจ

บทลงโทษคงหนักหนาน่าดู

คงเดินไม่ได้ไปหลายวัน

 

แต่มันก็อาจจะคุ้ม

ผมคิด

 

ผมคิดถูก

เก้าอี้ในนั้นนุ่มสบาย

ผมลองนั่งและเอนตัวลงนอน

อยากนอนตรงนี้ตลอดไปจัง

 

แต่ความจริงมันไม่เป็นแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว

ผมถูกเจอตัวในไม่กี่นาทีต่อมา

และโดนทำโทษ

 

เจ็บ แต่กลับชิน

ผมยิ้ม

นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขาไม่พอใจ

ลงโทษผมอย่างหนัก

 

นี่อาจจะเป็นทางลัดที่ผมจะได้ออกจากกลุ่มเด็กตรงนั้น

ก็ดี..

ผมคิด

 

“พอได้แล้ว”

ผมไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงนี้

“ไม่เห็นรึไงว่าเลือดออกแล้ว”

ผมไม่เคยเห็น’เขา’คนนี้

 

“ไอ้เด็กนี่แอบเข้าไปนอนอยู่ในห้องทำงานของนายท่าน”

“แล้วยังไง ทีแกไม่อยากนอนสบายๆรึไง”

ไม่กลัวเขาเลยหรอ

‘เขา’เป็นใครกันนะ

 

‘เขา’มองมาทางผม

ผมยิ้มให้

‘เขา’ขมวดคิ้ว สั่งให้เขาเลิกทำโทษผม แล้วพากลับไปนอน

 

 

 

...

ผม..  

ร้องไห้..

 

ผมว่ามันคือความดีใจ

ผมไม่เคยร้องไห้เพราะความดีใจมาก่อน

ไม่เคยรู้ว่ามันรู้สึกดีได้ขนาดนี้

 

‘เขา’อาจจะเป็นเด็กที่เพิ่งย้ายมา

 

เราอาจจะเป็นเพื่อนกันได้

ถ้าผมเจอ’เขา’มากกว่านี้

  


ผมภาวนาว่าเด็กคนต่อไปที่จะหายไปจากกลุ่มจะไม่ใช่ผม

ได้โปรด อย่าเพิ่งเป็นผมเลย

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**มืด**

 

ผมสนิทกับมัน

เรียนรู้จากมัน

ใช้ประโยชน์จากมัน

 

ทุกครั้งที่มีการคัดเด็กออก

ผมจะใช้มัน

 

จริงๆแล้วมันก็ไม่ยากเท่าไหร่

แค่เพิ่มพื้นที่เล็กน้อยให้ความมืดเข้ามายืนข้างๆ

ปล่อยให้มันตั๊นหน้าเด็กทุกคนที่เข้าใกล้

 

ง่ายกว่าที่ผมคิดไว้มาก

 

ยิ่งผมเป็นคนเดียวที่ยืนอยู่

ในขณะที่คนอื่นล้ม

มากครั้งเท่าไหร่

 

ผมจะยิ่งได้เห็น’เขา’

ยืนอยู่ข้างนายท่าน

 

ผมยิ้ม

 

อยากเข้าใกล้กว่านี้

อยากขอบคุณ’เขา’จัง

 

ต้องใกล้

ใกล้กว่านี้

  


 

**สว่าง**

 

ยิ่งห่างออกไป

เมื่อผมเป็นฝ่ายที่ล้ม

ผมเหนื่อย

ล้า

แต่ก็อยากไปอยู่ตรงนั้น

อยากขึ้นไปถึงจุดนั้น

 

ไม่ไหว

 

ผม..

อาจจะเหมาะกับความมืดมากกว่า

  


ผมนึกสงสัยมาตลอดว่าเด็กที่ล้มเขาถูกส่งไปอยู่ที่ไหน

ในที่สุดก็จะได้รู้สักที..

ผมคิด..

 

แต่ผมคิดผิด

‘เขา’โผล่มา

 

บอกว่าไม่ให้พาผมไป

ไม่ให้พาผมไป

แต่ให้ไปฝึกกับ’เขา’

 

ผมเคยเห็นกรณีนี้แค่บางครั้ง

บางครั้ง

เด็กที่ล้มโดนนายท่านเรียกตัวไป

 

แต่ไม่ใช่’เขา’

‘เขา’ เรียกตัวผม

 

ผมแทบร้องไห้

ไม่รู้จะขอบคุณเขายังไงถึงจะพอ

ก่อนหน้านี้ยังค้างอยู่แท้ๆ

ทำยังไงดี

นี่มันใกล้เกินไป

 

ต้องไกล

ไกลกว่านี้

  


ผมภาวนาว่า’เขา’จะเรียกเด็กคนต่อไป

ได้โปรด มาแบ่งคำขอบคุณไปจากผมบ้าง

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- โดยการคัดนักฆ่าที่ว่าจะให้เด็กๆสู้กันเอง ใครล้มก็โดนเอาไปที่ไหนสักแห่ง(เจไม่รู้) ใครยังยืนอยู่ก็ได้อยู่ต่อไป  
> \- 'นายท่าน' = พ่อของ Mr.s อีกที


	4. Chapter 4

 

**มืด**

 

ไม่มืดอีกต่อไป

‘เขา’อยู่กับผมแทบจะตลอดเวลา

คอยเป็นแสงสว่างให้

 

ผมมีความสุข

หัวเราะ

ยิ้ม

เล่นสนุก

 

ทุกครั้งเมื่อ’เขา’ต้องการจะหนีให้พ้นจากความจริง

 

ผมเห็นเขายิ้มมากขึ้น

หัวเราะมากขึ้น

ยิ้มมากขึ้น

เล่นสนุกมากขึ้น

ผมเชื่อว่าเขาเองก็มีความสุขมากขึ้น

 

และผมดีใจที่เป็นแบบนั้น

 

ถ้าผมหยุดเวลาได้นี่จะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ผมอยากหยุดเอาไว้

อยากอยู่แบบนี้ไปตลอด

 

ตลอดกาล

  


**สว่าง**

 

ไม่มืดมนเหมือนแต่ก่อน

เขาสอนผมในทุกๆเรื่อง

 

แม้กระทั่งการจับช้อนส้อมที่ถูกต้อง

ผมขำทุกครั้งที่เขาพยายามจะสอนผมเรื่องนี้

 

ถ้าแค่นี้มีถูกมีผิด

 

การที่’เขา’พาผมออกไปเที่ยวเล่นข้างนอกคงผิดมหันต์

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่าถ้า’เขา’ไม่อยู่ด้วยผมจะโดนลงโทษหนักขนาดไหน

อาจจะหายไปเลยไหมนะ..

 

ผมไม่อยากหายไปตอนนี้

ตอนที่ยังอยู่กับ’เขา’

 

ถ้าผมหายไป’เขา’จะเสียใจไหมนะ

ผมไม่อยากให้’เขา’เสียใจ

 

ผมจะไม่ทำให้’เขา’เสียใจเด็ดขาด

 

ไม่มีวัน

  


ผมภาวนาว่า’เขา’จะไม่เรียกเด็กคนต่อไป

ได้โปรด อย่ามาแบ่งความสุขของผมไปเลย

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**มืด**

 

กลับมืดมิดยิ่งกว่า

เมื่อ’เขา’ไม่อยู่

 

วันนึงนายท่านเรียกตัว’เขา’เข้าไปพบ

แ้ล้ว’เขา’ก็หายไป

 

หายไป

โดยไม่พาผมไปด้วย

 

ผม..

อาจจะเหมาะกับความมืดมากกว่าที่ผมคิด..

ผมควรจะอยู่ในนั้น..

แล้วปล่อยให้มันครอบงำ..

 

ไม่ได้แค่คิด..

ผมทำ

 

เมื่อการคัดเด็กออกอีกครั้งมาถึง

มันไม่ใช่การเตะต่อยกันเหมือนตอนเด็กๆ

 

แต่วิธีการชนะกลับไปต่างกันเท่าไหร่

ผมปล่อยให้มันกลืนกินที่ยืนในตัวผม

 

อยากได้เท่าไหร่เอาไปเลย

ใช้ผมให้เต็มที่

เฉือนคอเด็กเท่าที่ต้องการ

 

ผมทำทุกอย่าง

ผมต้องยืนอยู่เป็นคนสุดท้ายให้ได้

 

เพื่อที่ว่าผมมองไป

‘เขา’จะยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น

แล้วยิ้มให้

 

แต่ผมกลับคิดผิด

คิดไปเอง

 

เขาหายไปแล้ว

เหลือแค่ผมกับความมืด

 

~~**สว่าง** ~~

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ตอนนี้คือ S โดนพ่อส่งไปทำภารกิจแทรกซึมใน MI6 ก็เลยจากไปไม่ทันได้ลา  
> \- เป็นช่วงที่ S ไปเจอและพบรักกับ M นั่นเองง


	6. Chapter 6

 

  **มืด**

 

ไม่รู้ผมนั่งรออยู่ในนั้นนานเท่าไหร่

ไม่มีอะไรนอกจากความมืด

ไม่มีเลย

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**มืด**

 

ผมทำอะไรผิดงั้นหรือ

  
  
  
  


**สว่าง**

  
  


ผมขอโทษ

  
  
  
  


ผมภาวนาว่าให้เขากลับมา

ได้โปรด กลับมาหาผมเถอะ

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**มืด**

  
  
  


กลับ

  
  
  


**สว่าง**

 

เมื่อ’เขา’กลับมา

 

’เขา’กลับมา

 

ถ้าการที่เด็ก 16 ร้องไห้เป็นเรื่องน่าขำ

คนที่เห็นคงขำกันไม่หยุด

 

’เขา’ ร่าเริงกว่าเดิม

ยิ้มมากกว่าเดิม

หัวเราะมากกว่าเดิม

เล่นสนุกมากกว่าเดิม

 

มีความสุขมากกว่าเดิม

 

ความมืดแทบจะหายไป

หายไป

เหลือแต่แสงสว่าง

 

ชีวิตของผม

ไม่เคยเห็น ’เขา’มีความสุขขนาดนี้

 

นั่นยิ่่งทำ

ให้ผมมีความสุข

มีความสุขมากๆ

  
  


ผมคิดว่าพวกเราจะมีความสุขกันแบบนี้ตลอดไป

  
  


ผมคิดผิด

ผิด

มหันต์

  
  


‘เขา’หายไป

อีกครั้ง

  
  


ผมภาวนาว่าให้เขากลับมา

ได้โปรด กลับมาหาผมเถอะ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- เอ่อ.. ช่วงนี้น่าหลังจากที่ S ไปพบรักกับ M ละลัลล้ากลับมาช่วงนึง (เขาเลยมีความสุขมาก) แต่เจไม่รู้เรื่องนี้  
> \- แล้วที่หายไปอีกรอบคือพ่อสั่งให้ S ไปหักหลัง M


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**มืด**

 

** **

 

**สว่าง**

 

“คุณอัล!”

“.....”

“รีบไปทำแผลก่อนนะครับ”

“.....”

“พวกของเรารออยู่ข้างนอก ไม่ต้องกังวลไปนะครับ”

“.....”

“... คุณอัล รีบไปกันเถอะครับ”

“ไปให้พ้น”

 

 

 

** \------------------------- **

 

 

 

**มืด**

“คุณอัลครับ”

“.....”

“ผมไปแก้แค้นให้นะครับ”

“.....”

“มันทำกับคุณอัลแบบนี้”

“.....”

“ผมยอมไม่ได้”

“หุบปาก”

“คุณอัล..”

“ฉันสั่งให้หุบปาก”

****  
  
  
สว่าง

 

** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- เจบุกไปช่วย S หลังจากเกิดการปะทะ(?)กันแล้ว  
> \- คุณอัล = ชื่อจริงของ S


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

 

 

ผมไม่กลัวความมืด

แต่ผมกลัวการที่แสงสว่างดับวูบ

กลายเป็นมืดมิด

 

ไม่มีอะไรที่ผมจะช่วยได้

 

ไม่มีอะไรที่ผมจะทำได้

 

ไม่มีเลย

  
  
  
  


ผมภาวนาให้'เขา'กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม

ได้โปรด ผมยอมทำทุกอย่าง

  
  
  


ได้โปรด..

  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


ชั้นไม่กลัวความมืด

แต่ชั้นกลัวการที่แสงสว่างดับวูบ

กลายเป็นมืดมิด

 

ไม่มีอะไรที่ชั้นจะทำได้

 

ไม่มี

 

ไม่มีเลย

  
  
  


ชั้นภาวนาให้'เขา'กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม

ได้โปรด ชั้นยอมทำทุกอย่าง

  
  
  
ได้โปรด..

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ข้างบนเป็น POV ของเจต่อ S  
> \- ข้างล่างเป็น POV ของ S ต่อ M  
> \- และคอมมูสายลับก็เริ่มขึ้น---  
> /จบเย้--


End file.
